Harry Potter Et Le Sanctuaire Du Survivant
by Spiders-Killer
Summary: Suite à la mort de Sirius, Harry change radicalement, ses amis le voient s'éloigner, mais une personne encore inconnue pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente. Harry se prépare à la bataille, suite à sa mise en connaissance de la Prophétie, mais sera til à


_**Harry Potter Et Le Sanctuaire Du Survivant**_

(Ceci n'est pas une parodie, c'est juste plus porté sur LA CHOSE)

(Il n'y aura pas de « scène » à tous les chapitres, je vais essayer d'en mettre mais pas trop non plus)

(pendant la sixième année de Harry)

Chapitre 1 : Prise en compte

De nombreux hommes cagoulés se tenaient accroupis, en demi-cercle, la tête penchée vers le trône au centre de la pièce sombre et froide. Quelques courants d'air frais faisaient frissonner les hommes cagoulés. Mais était-ce vraiment l'air, où ce qui se trouvait sur le trône ?

-Mes chers Mangemorts, lança une voix glaciale, encore une fois vous m'avez prouvé votre incompétence. A cause de votre incapacité à faire le travail demandé correctement, et votre imbécillité, la Prophétie m'a échappé. Une seule chose a été réussie, et bien que non prévue, me réconforte quand je vois que quelques uns sont encore dotés d'un cerveau. Bellatrix a tué le parrain de ce maudit Harry Potter, Sirius Black. Il va faiblir, et j'espère que ça l'empêchera de déjouer mes plans comme d'habitude. Maintenant le rappel. Lucius ?

-Oui Maître, dit celui-ci après s'être avancé et agenouillé devant la voix.

-Je te dois quelque chose, il me semble. _Endoloris. _La prochaine fois, tache de ne pas me désobéir, ou ta mort sera proche.

-Oui...Maître, haleta Malefoy sénior.

Un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Un berceau. Un cimetière. Un voile. Trois éléments dont rêvait Harry Potter depuis quelques jours. Mais à ceux-là venaient s'ajouter une silhouette, apparemment féminine, de taille moyenne. Harry se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là. Mais le rêve qu'il venait de faire était complètement différent. Il avait vu Voldemort parler à ses fidèles. Comme rien n'avait été dit concernant une possible attaque, il essaya de l'oublier.

Il était âgé de 15 ans, presque 16. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui venaient de son père, comme la plupart de ses traits physiques, mais ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, appartenaient à sa mère. Il en était très fier d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley, au début de l'été, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, morose et mélancolique. Son air était grâve, plus mûr aussi. Il avait quelque peu grandi. Dûs au Quidditch, des muscles parcouraient son corps. Mais en y regardant de plus près, même ce sport éprouvant ne pouvait en donner autant. La perte de Sirius Black l'avait profondément marqué, et son esprit, ainsi que son corps, avaient mal, ou inversement, bien réagi. Ce qui lui donnait un air de jeune homme à l'air triste et colérique, grand et froid, et dont le physique avait considérablement changé. Ses yeux habituellement chaleureux et rieurs étaient devenus glaciaux, plus sombres. Harry s'était refermé sur lui-même.

Des coups frappés à la fenêtre ne le firent, de prime abord, pas réagir, mais devant l'insistance des hiboux, il se leva et leur ouvrit. Les trois hiboux s'engoufrèrent dans la chambre, virevoltant. L'un deux était Hedwige, sa chouette blanche comme neige, qu'il avait envoyé chez Hermione durant ce laps de temps, un autre était un hibou de l'école Poudlard, et le plus petit était Coq, le hibou de son meilleur ami. Ils portaient tous les trois un paquet. Harry les en libéra, et celui de l'école repartit sans attendre. Harry décacheta la première lettre, sans entrain, de sa chouette, et vit une lettre d' Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Elle disait :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je t'offre ce livre sur les magies défensive et offensive, je pense que cela pourrait t'interresser. Ne sois pas trop triste par la mort de Sirius, tu sais bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Essaye de passer de bonnes vacances, ou du moins pas trop mauvaises. Ron te dira sûrement dans sa lettre qu'il viendra te chercher bientôt, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit._

_A plus tard, Hermione._

Harry ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux après la lecture de la lettre, mais le cadeau de son amie lui fit, un semblant, plaisir. Il s'attaqua à la lettre de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Le cadeau que Coq a réussi à transporter est celui de toute la famille. Nous espérons tous que cela va te faire plaisir. Autre nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir venir demain normalement, alors prépares-toi, mon père sera là vers dix heures._

_A demain, Ron._

Harry ne savait trop s'il devait être heureux de revoir ses amis, ou alors s'il devait se rembrunir de ne plus avoir la possibilité d'être seul et tranquille. « De toute façon je ne compte pas rester longtemps avec eux, ils n'auront qu'à me laisser dans ma chambre » pensa t-il. Il regarda le cadeau, et cela le rembrunit davantage, au lieu de lui faire chaud au coeur. Un vif d'or, comme celui de son père, se trouvait dans une étoffe rouge. Harry se renfrogna, se disant que sans Voldemort, c'est son père qui lui aurait offert ce cadeau. Tout, exclusivement tout, depuis le décès précipité de Sirius, lui faisait penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir sans le Lord noir. Ses parents seraient en vie, son parrain également, et tous les quatre, avec Rémus Lupin, vivraient comme n'importe quelle famille, heureux. Mais son destin avait pris un chemin différent, celui choisi par une Prophétie.

Harry prit ensuite les trois lettres que le hibou de Poudlard avait apporté. L'une d'entre elle venait de Dumbledore :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, malgré les évènements récents. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ma faute, je suis désolé de t'avoir caché des choses, mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. Mon cadeau vient tout droit de ma bibliothèque personnelle, c'est un livre relatant exclusivement de tous les sortilèges créés depuis l'époque des quatre Fondateurs. Fais-en bon usage._

_Mes salutations, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry prit ensuite la deuxième lettre, celle qui lui annonçait que le Poudlard Express partirait de la gare King's Cross, quai 9 ¾, à onze heures le premier septembre. Un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite s'était glissé dedans :

_Bon anniversaire mon grand, je te confierai quelque chose de spécial plus tard pour tes seize ans._

_Hagrid._

Il développa enfin la dernière lettre. Etonné, il vit que celle-ci venait de la dernière personne vivante de sa « famille », les Dursley n'entrant pas dans cette catégorie.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite à mon tour un bon anniversaire. Je me souviens quand, avec Sirius, nous venions chez les Potter, et nous te bercions par moments. Mon cadeau est aussi celui de Sirius, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée. C'est un livre sur la façon de devenir Animagus, du moins la nôtre, qu'ils ont utilisé pour m'aider._

_Bonne chance, Lunard._

Harry en avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps les larmes aux yeux. Harry remarqua quelques larmes sechées par endroits. Puis il repensa justement à Sirius, et il comprit : c'était très dur pour Rémus Lupin également. Harry se fit la promesse d'aider à son tour le dernier Maraudeur. Il regarda le livre en question, et se mit à le lire immédiatement après avoir donné à Coq et Hedwige de la nourriture. Il le lut d'une traite, et connaissait à présent toute la théorie. Il lut également le livre d'Hermione et celui de Dumbledore, et au final, il n'avais pas dormi ne serait-ce qu'une minute, puisqu'il était déjà presque l'heure de partir. Néanmoins, Harry se senti mieux, car il connaissait maintenant de nombreux sorts d'attaque et de défense, du moins la théorie. De toute façon, il dormait tellement peu d'habitude, qu'il ne vit pas grande différence. Il prépara rapidement ses bagages, vu le peu d'affaires lui appartenant, et descendit au rez-d-chaussée. Les Dursley étaient attablés, prenant le petit-déjeuner, et regardant la télévision. Ils ne firent, comme toujours, pas vraiment attention à lui, sauf la tante Pétunia qui lui répliqua :

-Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à descendre.

-Oui, répondit-il, pour vous dire que je pars d'ici, et l'on ne se reverra que l'année prochaine, quelqu'un va venir me chercher dans...cinq minutes.

-Enfin, bon débarra, s'exclama l'oncle Vernon à travers le son de la télé.

Des coups à la porte lui indiquèrent que les membres de l'Ordre censés l'emmener étaient arrivés. Il alla nonchalamment ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il y trouva Mr Wealsey, comme prévu, ainsi que Diggle, Kingsley, et Maugrey.

-Bonjour Harry, lui souhaita Mr Weasley.

-Bonjour.

-Tes affaires sont prêtes ? Demanda Maugrey.

-Oui, on peut y aller.

-Dans ce cas, va leur dire au revoir.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Devant le regard triste de son protégé, Arthur Weasley n'insista pas. Harry prit le bras de celui-ci, comme demandé, et attendit son arrivée au Terrier. Mais ils n'étaient aucunement chez les Weasley, mais au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry ressentit un élan de tristesse plus grand en lui. Ils entrèrent après les recommandations de l'Ordre, et Harry fut assalli de cheveux bruns. Il comprit que c'était Hermione, mais ne bougea pas. Elle finit pas le relacher puis Mrs Weasley prit sa place en s'exclamant :

-Oh mon chéri. Tu es tout maigre, ils ne t'ont pas donné à manger ou quoi ? Allez viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

-Non merci Mrs Weasley. Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais monter dans ma chambre.

-Harry, gémit Hermione.

Tonks et Rémus Lupin arrivèrent de la cuisine. Ce dernier et Harry se fixèrent un petit moment, avant de le voir se jeter dans ses bras et commencer à lacher quelques larmes. Tout le monde était attendrit devant cette scène. Ils savaient tous que la perte de Sirius était pire pour eux deux que pour les autres.

Chapitre 2 : Entrainement

Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, Harry se leva, et entra dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Rémus, ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Il ne s'en étonna pas plus que cela. Mais il posa magré tout la question :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi Potter, dit le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois, Potter, trancha Rogue.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé bon de te faire faire un entrainement intensif pour pouvoir te protéger toi-même, au cas où, ainsi que tes amis, lui apprit Rémus. Nous serons tous les trois tes professeurs durant les vacances. Bien sûr tu n'auras plus beaucoup de temps libre, s'excusa t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Puis devant le regard interdit des trois protagonistes, il reprit :

-De vacances je veux dire, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y faire d'autre, donc je suis d'accord pour l'entrainement.

-Bien, Potter, dit McGonagall. Bien entendu, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire vos devoirs de vacances, étant donné que vous n'aurez pas le temps et...

-Merci professeur, mais ce ne sera pas la peine, je les ai fait, coupa t-il.

-Oh et bien dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Nous commencerons demain après-midi. Vous aurez cours pendant trois heures avec Rémus, puis trois avec moi, et enfin trois avec Séverus. La matinée sera normalement à chaque fois libre, profitez-en pour vous reposer. Vous aurez plus de détails avec Rémus lors de votre premier cours.

Puis elle partit, Rogue la suivant de près, et ils transplanèrent une fois à l'extérieur du Square.

-Tu ferais mieux de manger quelque peu, Harry, lui conseilla Lunard d'une voix bienveillante, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces.

-Compris, assura Harry.

Néanmoins, une fois Lunard parti, Harry ne prit qu'un morceau de toast, et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Les membres de l'Ordre affluèrent au QG à une vitesse hallucinante. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était plein à craquer. Mrs Weasley ordonna aux adolescents de monter dans leur chambre, ce qu'ils firent réticents. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le mot « attaque » avant que Ron le tire par le bras.

-Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils arrivent en troupeau comme ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Apparemment une attaque, lança Hary, plus pour lui-même, mais qui fut entendu malgré cela.

-On va essayer les oreilles à rallonges, dirent ensemble les jumeaux, fraichement arrivés dans la chambre de Ron.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, ils ont dû tout prévoir, comme un sortilège d'insonorisation, ou quelque chose dans le genre, expliqua Hermione.

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, hein Hermione, dit Fred, ou George.

Ils prirent chacun une paire d'oreilles, descendirent dans le salon, face à la porte de la réunion, et essayèrent leur objet.

-Alors, tu vois, ils ont oublié.

-Chut, Fred, dit Ron.

-Non moi c'est George.

-Oh ! Désolé.

Les Jumeaux pouffèrent quelques secondes dans leur coin, avant de redevenir sérieux, du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

-...Ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se passer, Albus.

-Moi non plus, hélas. Voldemort est au courant de nos faits et gestes, il avait tout prévu, ce n'était pas une attaque comme les autres, parce qu'elle était dirigée vers nous, l'Ordre.

-Albus, répliqua Rogue, reconnurent-ils au ton de la voix facilement reconnaissable, vous voulez dire que quelqu'un parmi nous est un traitre...

-C'est possible, en effet, coupa Dumbledore, mais je ne tirerai aucune conclusion hative sur cela, nous nous trompons peut-être, qui sait.

-Albus, sauf votre respect, nous avons besoin de plus de puissance, de plus d'hommes, vous devez en recruter, même des autres pays.

-Et moi, murmura sensiblement Lunard, je dis qu'il faut LE faire. Il est près maintenant.

-Vous voulez dire, l'emmener dans le...

-Ne dites plus rien, Rogue, il pourrait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes, vociféra Maugrey, dont l'oeil magique tournait dans son orbite depuis le début de la réunion.

-Peut-être mais il faut en parler, il s'agit du...

-Stop ! Severus, tout le monde n'est pas au courant, et moins de monde le saura, mieux ce sera pour nous... et pour lui, objecta Dumbledore.

-Très bien, Albus, faites comme vous voulez.

-La réunion est terminée, déclara le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux se hatèrent dans la chambre du cadet des Weasley pour parler de toute la discussion qu'ils avaient surprise.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi ils voulaient parler, annonça Hermione. C'est troublant.

-Qu'est ce qui est troublant, lui demanda Ron, le fait que tu ne saches pas tout ? Les jumeaux pouffèrent dans leur coin, ainsi que Ron.

-Que tu peux être un idiot fini, Ron.

-Quoi ! Moi un idiot ? Fred et George derrière lui affirmaient en hochant la tête. Et toi alors Miss-je-sais-tout. J'en ai marre que tu me rabaisses à chaque fois.

-Ron, tais-toi, enfin, c'est n'importe quoi.

-C'est ça, je dis n'importe quoi maintenant et tu vas me dire que...

-Silence ! lança une voix ferme et dure. Ils frémirent tous en l'entendant, puis se rendirent compte que c'était Harry. Il y a plus important que vos chamailleries.

-Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa Hermione.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit Ron.

-Pour l'instant, on a pas apprit grand chose, juste que quelqu'un va devoir faire quelque chose parce qu'il est prêt, et aller dans un lieu, dont on en connait pas le nom, résuma Hermione.

-Ouais, ça ne nous avance pas énormément ça, dit George, je propose qu'on aille se coucher, d'accord ?

-A demain, vous trois, lança Fred avant de transplaner dans sa chambre, en compagnie de son frère jumeau.

-Ils ont raison, je vais me reposer également, bonne nuit les garçons.

Tous les cinq s'endormirent rapidement, sauf Harry qui y repensa encore un petit moment, avant de changer de sujet, et de penser à sa transformation future en Animagus.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour certains, courte pour d'autres, Harry se leva pour grignoter un morceau de toast, comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude. Il remarqua alors qu'il était près de dix heures, un exploit pour lui, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire les mêmes rêves. Il y rencontra une nouvelle fois Rémus Lupin.

-Bonjour, Lunard.

-Oh, bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu es prêt pour cet après-midi.

-Justement, je voulais t'en parler...

Devant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, il reprit :

-Pourrait-on commencer dès maintenant ? implora t-il. Je veux devenir fort le plus vite possible, s'il te plait.

-Très bien, prépare-toi, on va y aller tout de suite. Je pense que l'on pourrait le faire tous les jours, et ces deux heures serviront à ta transformation en Animagus. Personne n'en saura rien, sauf éventuellement le professeur Dumbledore, mais nous verrons cela par la suite. Va chercher le livre.

Une fois ceci fait, ils allèrent dans une petite pièce adjacente au salon, que Lunard referma d'un coup de baguette, puis ce dernier se retourna vers Harry.

-Bon, commençons par la transe. Allonges-toi là-bas, fit-il en désignant un canapé, et ferme les yeux. Laisse toi aller, ajouta t-il en le voyant tendu. Il faut que tu saches aussi que c'est la volonté, ainsi qu'une très bonne raison qui permet de devenir Animagus.

Avec ce conseil en tête, Harry partit vers le monde des songes. Il atterit deux petites secondes après, dans une clairière, verte, au ciel bleuté et chaleureux, des animaux courants dans tous les sens, s'amusant. Il ne remarqua pas un animal s'avancer, et il ne s'en rendit compte que quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole :

-Bonjour Humain. Je suppose que tu es ici pour trouver ton Animagus. D'ailleurs, si tu y es parvenu, c'est que ta volonté de le devenir était très forte. Maintenant ma question sera : Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Animagus ?

Harry était soufflé, d'abord parce que l'animal lui avait parlé, ensuite parce qu'il avait dit tout ça sans broncher et reprendre son souffle. Enfin, Harry se reprit et dit clairement :

-Si je veux devenir Animagus, c'est pour être plus fort.

-Ceux qui cherchent le pouvoir ne s'en sortent pas.

-Non, attendez, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je veux plus de pouvoir afin de vaincre Voldemort, pouvoir avoir une vie normale, même si ce ne sera jamais le cas, et vivre avec mes amis, enfin tranquille. Et aussi, je veux pouvoir venir en aide à Rémus Lupin, qui lors des pleines lunes, se transforme en loup-garou. Mon père et mon parrain l'avaient aidé de cette manière quand ils étaient à Poudlard, mais maintenant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut continuer, je vais prendre le relais, et l'aider de tout mon possible.

-C'est une excellente raison que tu as là, jeune Potter. C'est d'accord, tu pourras devenir Animagus, JE serai ton Animagus. Tout le monde possède un animal caché en soi, mais pour le devenir, il faut la bonne raison, et tu l'as. Quand tu reviendras dans ton monde, entraines-toi de tout ton possible. Ce sera difficile, mais pour toi, avec la volonté que tu possèdes, cela ne devrait pas poser énormément de problèmes.

Pendant que Harry était en transe, Rémus se parlait à lui-même :

-Mon Dieu, James, Lily, je suis désolé de voir ce qu'est devenu votre fils, un adolescent presque homme qui ne connait pratiquement rien des joies de l'enfance, et qui par dessus tout, doit tuer le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Soudain, il sentit un gémissement, et Harry ouvrit les yeux, puis se releva. « Et bien, c'est impressionnant, il devait avoir une sacré volonté pour ne mettre qu'une demi-heure » pensa le loup-garou à côté de lui.

-Alors Harry, en quoi te transformes-tu ?

-Tu auras la surprise quand j'aurai fini mon entrainement.

-Tu es bien comme ton père, tiens. Allez, au boulot, on a une transformation à préparer.

Une complicité durable se formait entre Harry et Lunard.

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours

Après un entrainement intensif avec Rémus, ou il avait déjà bien progressé -il avait réussi à avoir de longs poils tout le long du corps-, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou il mangea un morceau, très petit d'ailleurs, avant de se rendre vers la salle où aurait lieu ses cours que Lunard lui avait indiquée. Il frappa à la porte, attendit patiemment, puis entra sous l'oeil attentif de Lunard, de nouveau, mais pour cette fois un cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Bien, Harry, nous allons commencer. Je vais d'abord t'expliquer en quoi consisteront nos cours. Premièrement, les sorts d'attaques et de défenses élémentaires pour un Auror. Tu as besoin de te protéger, mais souvent la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, surtout quand il s'agit des Mangemorts, c'est pourquoi nous ferons les deux. Chaque jour, la première moitié du cours sera consacrée aux sorts offensifs, et la deuxième partie aux défensifs. Quand je te jugerai apte à maîtriser correctement ces sorts, nous passerons à la partie un peu plus difficile, la magie noire. Certes c'est une magie maléfique, mais sans elle, tu ne pourras pas grand chose face à Voldemort. Maugrey viendra t'enseigner les Sorts Impardonnables. Nous verrons pour le reste après. Très bien allons-y.

Il se dirigea vers un tableau au fond de la salle, et d'un coup de baguette, des écritures et des dessins se formèrent.

-Le sort du bouclier, tu le connais déjà, donc nous n'allons pas nous attarder dessus. Je vais t'apprendre le sort de la muraille. Il est du même style que le _Protego_, mais il est bien plus résistant, et plus épuisant aussi, ne t'en serre pas à tout bout de champs, d'accord ? Harry acquiesça. Lorsque un sort la frappe, l'espèce de muraille qui t'entoure va le renvoyer à son propriètaire, comme le sort du bouclier, mais en y ajoutant de la puissance et de la vitesse, qui augmentent en fonction de celles du sorcier, en l'occurence, ce sera toi. La formule est _Paries_. Bien, je vais t'envoyer un sort, et tu essayeras d'utiliser ce sort défensif pour te protéger.

Durant tout ce temps, Harry avait écouté, sans l'interrompre. Il se concentrait davantage que durant les cours de Poudlard, car il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il sortit de ses songes quand Rémus lança :

-_Expelliarmus_.

-_Paries. _La baguette de Harry projeta quelques étincelles jaunes, mais s'envola par le sort du professeur.

-Bien Harry.

-Bien ? Je trouve pas moi.

-Si, si, je t'assure, provoquer des étincelles dès le premier coup c'est déjà pas mal tu sais, les Aurors, pour la plupart en tout cas, n'arrivent pas à ce résultat tout de suite.

-Mouais, je ne suis pas satisfait pour autant. On continue !

L'exercice éprouvant continua ainsi pendant tout le reste du cours, et il ne restait que quelques minutes quand :

Rémus se replaça, et relança le sortilège :

-_Expelliarmus_. Le rayon se propulsa vers Harry. Il allait le toucher.

-_Paries ! _Hurla presque Harry. Néanmoins, ceci fonctionna, le sort de Rémus fut absorbé relativement vite, puis rejeté vers son lanceur plus puissant, et Rémus vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser contre le canapé.

Quand Rémus Lupin se releva, quiconque présent avec lui, aurait pu voir dans son regard de la fierté, mais aussi de l'angoisse. Harry le vit, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, trop concentré sur son sortilège réussi au bout du premier cours.

-Bravo Harry ! Je suis très fier de toi, tu as réussi ce qu'aucun apprenti Auror n'a fait en aussi peu de temps. Reposes-toi un peu, ton prochain cours est celui avec Minerva, ne bouges pas, c'est elle qui viendra, lui expliqua t-il. En attendant, prends du chocolat, reprit-il en lui en tendant.

-D'accord. Merci Rémus.

Harry attendit quelques minutes, allongé sur le canapé où Lunard s'était écrasé peu de temps avant, pour réfléchir longuement. Il s'était protégé avec un sort de très haut niveau au bout de seulement trois heures d'essais face à un sort offensif, certes basique, à pleine puissance. Il n'entendit pas le professeur McGonagall entrer dans la salle.

-Alors, Mr Potter, comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle après avoir remarqué sa fatigue.

-Pas trop mal, merci professeur.

-Le professeur Lupin m'a informé de votre entrainement d'il y a quelques minutes, et m'a apprit par la même occasion que vous aviez maitrisé un sort plutôt complexe. Je vous félicite.

-Merci, professeur, mais pour l'instant ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je suppose qu'avec vous, j'aurai droit aux métamorphoses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Commençons par un récapitulatif, si vous le voulez bien. Dans un premier temps, nous verrons les métamorphoses d'objets, puis les métamorphoses humaines, et enfin, la transformation en Animagus, si vous vous en sortez bien.

Cette partie de la phrase fit sourire légèrement Harry. « Elle aura une surprise » pensa t-il.

Durant les trois longues heures de dure labeur, Harry transforma dans un premier temps un verre à pied en souris comme lors des premières années, puis la chaise du bureau en table, qu'il changea immédiatement en fauteuil luxueux, et la dernière transformation fut la plus difficile et pourtant presque maitrisée, son professeur en chat. Au final, le professeur McGonagall était très contente des progrès de son élève, le rapport au professeur Dumbledore sur l'avancée de son entrainement serait concluant, et Harry faisait mine de s'écrouler à terre à tout moment.

-Encore trois heures et je pourrai me reposer, dit tout haut Harry.

-Peut-être Potter, mais il vous reste justement trois heures... avec moi, sourit Rogue. Venez !

Harry l'accompagna vers le tableau, et y vit de nouvelles formules s'inscrire.

-Pour cette séance Potter, vous me ferez une potion d'étourdissement, sur le demande du professeur Dumbledore, je ne pense pas vous voir réussir, vu votre niveau, mais il vous en crois capable. Commencez !

Après ces trois heures où il faillit faire fondre le chaudron, étrangler Rogue, et se bruler les doigts, la potion était finie, et réussie, sous le mauvais oeil du maitre des potions.

-Potter, normalement, ce ne sont pas les potions que nous voyons ensemble, mais je voulais avant tout voir si vous aviez fait des progrès...

« Pas possible, il va me faire des compliments... » se dit Harry.

-...et je vois que vous ne progressez que très lentement, ricana t-il.

« Effectivement, pas possible »

-Demain, nous commencerons quand même nos cours particuliers qui seront en rapport avec les duels et la légilimencie, aisni que son contraire. Maintenant partez.

Harry se précipita d'une lenteur extrême vers sa chambre, se faufila sous ses draps et s'endormit en quelques secondes, plus rapidement encore que Ron.

Harry fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un son assourdissant et stridant. Il crut tout d'abord, étant encore dans les vappes que c'était un bruit de perceuse moldue. Il se faufila doucement entre les lits de la chambre, afin d'atteindre la porte, sans sans avoir pensé à s'armer de sa baguette. Il regarda Ron, et vit qu'il dormait comme un loir. « Même CA, ça ne le réveille pas » constata t-il.

Il atteignit le hall, faisant preuve d'une grande maitrise de soi pour ne pas alarmer le tableau de la mère de son parrain. Il visionna rapidement les alentours, puis réentendit le son, il venait de dehors. Il y alla avec prudence, et découvrit alors que cela venait de la cabane d'Arthur Weasley. Il s'approcha de la porte et entra précipitemment.

-Qui est là ?

-Oh bonjour Harry, je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda le père Weasley. Je n'ai pas très bien compris à quoi sert cet objet, continua t-il en désignant une perceuse, comme Harry l'avait deviné.

-Oh, euh, c'est une perceuse, Mr Weasley. C'est pour faire des trous dans des choses comme des murs, des planches.

-Fabuleux ces moldus. Très ingénieux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher Harry, tu auras beaucoup de travail à faire demain avec tes cours. Et, euh, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Molly, je le fais maintenant parce qu'elle ne supporte pas de me voir « jouer » avec des objets moldus alors...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, je ne dirai rien.

-Merci Harry. Et oh oui, euh, à quoi servent ces petites choses là...

Quand Harry partit se recoucher après d'interminables explications à Mr Weasley à propos des outils moldus, le soleil se levait déjà. Il décida alors de demander une potion revigorante au maitre des potions de Poudlard. Il ne tiendrait autrement pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry entendit distinctement Ron se lever très, très lentement, et se prendre le pied dans la table de chevet. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se décider lui aussi à se lever. Dans la cuisine, il y retrouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny, dans une conversation qui n'avait pas l'air d'interesser Ron outre mesure.

-Oh, bonjour Harry, lui lança Hermione.

-Salut, vous trois. Comment ça va ?

-Nous, bien, mais toi, t'as vraiment l'air fatigué, t'as dormi au moins ? S'inquiéta Hermione, suivie de Ginny.

-Ouais, t'as pas l'air bien, Harry.

-Si, si ça va. Je me suis juste levé cette nuit, parce que j'avais entendu du bruit, mais c'était juste votre père qui « bricolait » dans sa cabane. J'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à lui expliquer à quoi servaient certains outils moldus.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny pouffaient sans pour autant éclater de rire, à cause de la présence très proche de Mrs Weasley.

-Bonjour Harry, lui dit une voix derrière lui.

-Bonjour Rémus, on y va ?

-Je vais juste dire un mot à Molly pour la prévenir et je reviens.

Harry et Rémus parlèrent de la transformation en Animagus du plus jeune. Rémus découvrit que l'animal de Harry serait pourvu de longs poils noirs. Ce fut la seule chose que Harry obtint durant cette séance, mais Lunard lui affirma que c'était un très bon départ. Puis, après une petite colation, ils commencèrent leur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils continuèrent leur exercice avec le sort de muraille, puis se quittèrent, et Harry transforma son professeur de métamorphoses en chat, comme il aurait dû le faire la veille. Finalement le cours tant rédouté arriva...

Chapitre 4 : Fin de vacances

Harry se prépara mentalement, aussi bien pour être sûr de ne pas s'énerver dès la première réplique acide lancée par son professeur, mais aussi car il savait que ce serait très épouvant pour lui, il aurait un cours de légilimencie et d'occlumencie. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose essayer de pénétrer son esprit. Il résista aussi bien qu'il le put, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, et il vit défiler devant lui des images de sa malheureuse enfance.

-A ce que je vois, Potter, vous ne vous êtes pas entrainé ! Votre niveau est déjà suffisemment bas, si en plus vous n'essayez pas de progresser, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Quoique de toute façon, même avec de l'entrainement, vous seriez incapable d'aboutir à un résultat, disons, satisfaisant.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura Harry. Je vous montrerai que je peux être plus fort que vous, et que je peux prendre mon destin en main.

-Qu'avez-vous dit Potter ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix la plus « doucereuse ».

-Rien, Monsieur.

-Et bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir, _Legilimens_. D'autres images défilèrent jusqu'à ce cours où Harry se vit, et au moment où Rogue allait entendre les paroles du jeune homme, il hurla :

-STOP ! Rogue fut éjecté des pensées du Gryffondor. Je ne me laisserai plus faire dès maintenant.

-On va rééssayer Potter, pour voir, susurra t-il. _Legilimens_. Le même phénomène se produisit. Rogue fut éjecté de son esprit. Harry avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour cela, une haine contre celui qui veut lire dans ses pensées. Et comme le cours se passait avec Rogue, il n'en eut aucun mal.

C'est ainsi que les vacances se déroulèrent, Harry apprenant de plus en plus chaque jour. Il faisait la fierté de ses professeurs, même un peu de Severus Rogue ; quoique celui-ci ne voulut jamais l'avouer, il disait malgré tout que quelque chose pouvait finalement rentrer dans la tête d'un Potter, ce qui, de sa part, était en quelque sorte un compliment. La transformation en Animagus se révéla de prime abord laborieuse, mais Harry avait bien progressé. Il réussissait une transformation de tous ses membres, mais chacun l'un après l'autre, et non en même temps. Rémus avait finalement compris quel animal il possédait.

Pour ce qui est de la défense contre les forces du mal, Harry avait apprit encore quatre sorts défensifs, et la plus grande majorité offensifs. Il avait également vu la magie noire, du moins la théorie, et grâce aux livres lus chez les Dursley, il savait les pratiquer, sans que Rémus le sache. Il était heureux de ses progrès, mais savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas suffisant contre Voldemort.

Lors des derniers jours, ils décidèrent de faire leurs achats pour la rentrée scolaire. Harry était bien évidemment venu, ayant au préalable demandé à Rémus s'il l'autorisait à acheter des livres de magie noire et autres. Il était en revanche distant de ses amis. Il en avait décidé ainsi, il voulait les éloigner. Pas parce qu'il ne les aimait plus, ou que leur présence l'insupportait, non c'était simplement pour les protéger de Voldemort, car connaissant l'étendue de son pouvoir, Harry savait justement qu'il voudrait les tuer. Il voulait être proche d'eux. Il s'était bien entendu fait la promesse que quand, ou plutôt s'il tuait Voldemort et s'en sortait vivant, il se rapprocherait d'eux comme avant.

Ils allèrent dans les différents magasins, visitant, regardant, achetant quelques fois. Harry, instinctivement, passa la tête dans le magasin de Quidditch, mais aucun nouveau balai n'avait été créé. Les passants le dévisageaient souvent, ne faisant preuve d'aucune discrétion. L'un d'eux l'apostropha :

-Mr Potter, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis Hangus Laudry, je travaille au Ministère. Je vous admire vous savez et...

-Ah oui ? Coupa Harry. Ça vous va bien, à vous, les gens du Ministère, qui n'ont pas hésité à me discréditer l'an passé et me faire passer pour un fou. Vous croyez quoi, que je vais pardonner aussi facilement ? Laissez-moi tranquille ! Le foudroya t-il.

-Harry, calmes-toi enfin, tu attires encore plus l'attention sur toi, lui dit Rémus.

-Rien à faire, grogna t-il dans une parfaite imitation de Maugrey.

-Bon, de toute façon, il est temps de rentrer, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Bien, allons-y...

Un cri de femme retentit dans la rue. Puis d'autres. Les nuages sombres prirent la place du ciel ensoleillé du jour. Des Mangemorts débarquèrent, suivis de quelques Détraqueurs. Ils n'étaient pas nombeux, mais suffisemment pour semer la peur chez les habitants du Chemin de Traverse. Harry répliqua avec un Patronus magnifiquement réalisé qui chassa les Détraqueurs du mieux qu'il put, puis se retourna vers les cagoulés.

-Tiens, voilà Potter. Cette voix dure et provoquante ne pouvait venir que d'un Malefoy.

-Tiens, voilà Lucius, dit Harry de la même façon, celui qui s'est pris un Doloris par son affreux Maitre.

-Je ne te permets pas, Potter. On verra si tu feras toujours le malin après ça. _Endoloris_.

-_Blokus_. Le sortilège de l'arrêt du temps. Il permettait de stopper un sort fraichement lancé avant d'atteindre la personne visée. _Sectumsempra_, fit Harry sur un autre Mangemort. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, perdant énormément de sang.

-Tu as progressé Potter. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable pour toi d'utiliser la magie noire ? questionna une voix féminine sur le côté.

-_Bellatrix Lestranges_, vociféra Harry. Je te ferai payer ce que tu m'as fait subir.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Faignit-elle. Au fait comment va mon cher cousin ? Ah oui, je l'ai tué.

-Oui, tu l'as tué, et je te tuerai en retour.

-Tu crois ça, Potter ? Voyons, tu es un être faible, comment peux-tu espérer battre un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Vous êtes ses esclaves, des larves qui obéissent à un être abject, qui dit vouloir exterminer tous les non sang-purs, alors qu'il en est lui-même un.

-Ne parles pas de notre maitre de cette façon Potter, _Avada Kedavra_. Harry l'évita de justesse, le sort ayant été rapide, puis se retourna vers deux Mangemorts et leur lança presque simultanément deux dérivés du _Destructum, _sorts de magie noire pure. Ils explosèrent dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Alors comme ça, tu tues maintenant ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

-Vous m'avez enlevé toute ma famille, et quelques proches, alors oui je tue pour vous retirer un semblant de ce que vous avez fait avec moi. Et maintenant je veux venger mon parrain. _Endoloris_.

Le sort de douleur se dirigea tout droit vers Bellatrix qui l'évita, mais qui ressentit comme une nuée d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc sur son bras gauche.

-_Endoloris_._ Endoloris_._ ENDOLORIS_. Les trois suivants furent réussis. Lestranges tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur, elle hurlait de tous ses poumons.

-Allons nous-en, cria Lucius. Il prit la Mangemort qui criait et transplana.

-NON, tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Les autres suivirent le mouvement, mais avant, Harry, sous l'effet de la colère, lança :

-_Avada Kedavra_ ! Le dernier, plus lent, qui n'avait pas encore transplané, se prit le sort de mort en pleine poitrine.

Peu après ça, Rémus leur intima de rentrer le plus vite possible au QG de l'Ordre. Aucun mot n'était échangé, surtout en voyant Harry toujours autant en colère.

Les achats pour la rentrée scolaire étant faits, Harry se remit à l'entrainement pour les quelques jours restants, avant de devoir rejoindre la gare King Cross.

Ce matin là, il fut réveillé en sursaut par les pas assourdissants de toute la famille Weasley et des quelques membres de l'Ordre qui devaient les escorter jusque là-bas. Il se leva, pris une rapide douche et descendit lentement manger un morceau avant de partir, ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes ; à vrai dire elles n'avaient pas été débalées depuis son arrivée dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

-Dépêches-toi mon chéri, lui dit Mrs Wealsey, nous allons partir immédiatement. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Oui Mrs Weasley, c'est fait.

-Bien, les enfants, venez, allez vite, vous allez être en retard sinon...

-Pour changer, chuchota Ron à ses frères jumeaux, présents à ce moment-là, qui devaient également les accompagner.

Ils prirent une voiture du Ministère, réquisitionnée pour cette « occasion ». La magie opérant, ils purent tenir à treize dedans, alors que vu de l'extérieur, le véhicule était très petit. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent la sempiternelle cohue de moldus.

-Très bien, nous allons procéder ainsi. Tonks et Kingsley, vous passez les premiers, Hermione et Ginny ensuite, puis Harry et Ron, et Alastor et moi pour finir, dit Molly.

L'action se passa assez rapidement au nez et à la barbe des moldus. Ils franchirent le passage menant au quai 9 ¾, et virent le grand train coloré de rouge, et dont des panaches de fumées sortaient ça et là.

-Passez une bonne année vous quatre, continua Molly Weasley. Et si vous avez oublié quelque chose au Square, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

-Potter, venez pas là.

Harry se dirigea avec Maugrey quelques mètres plus loin.

-Fais attention Potter, et continues ton entrainement, j'ai entendu parler de cette Salle sur Demande. Va là-bas, et continue. Et surtout n'oublie pas, « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ».

Harry hocha la tête, signe de remerciement, puis monta dans le train en quête d'un compartiment libre. Il en trouva un dans les derniers, ayant d'abord fait face aux regards des élèves de Poudlard, en particulier les plus jeunes, qui le toisaient à travers les fenêtres de leur compartiment. Agacé, il referma la porte une fois rentré dedans, seul, Ron et Hermione étant partis, et Ginny étant allée voir ses amies.

Harry eut alors le temps de penser à l'action sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait tué. Oui, il avait hoté la vie à une personne, et bizarrement, il n'en avait aucun remord. Il décida donc de faire comme si de rien n'était, et pris le livre de potions de sixième année, pour être en avance et connaître le programme par coeur, comme Hermione le faisait généralement. Il finit par s'endormir et rêva, non pas de ce que Voldemort avait fait, ou faisait, mais de ce que Rémus lui avait dit avant de partir : « Tu auras une bonne surprise à Poudlard, peut-être deux, ça dépend comment tu les verras ».

Il entrevit également la silhouette féminine qu'il avait vu une fois chez les Dursley. Il avait le préssentiment d'en être proche...


End file.
